Lasers such as fiber lasers are often used for materials processing applications such as cutting. A conventional laser cutting head includes a collimator for collimating laser light and a focus lens for focusing the laser light to a workpiece to be cut. Some cutting applications require different beam spot sizes and/or different focal points relative to the workpiece. Existing cutting heads do not allow the beam spot size and focal point to be quickly adjusted for these cutting applications.